


Simple As

by RoseIsRelatable



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bubble Bath, Creampie, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseIsRelatable/pseuds/RoseIsRelatable
Summary: Geonhak has been looking forward to this soothing bubble bath all day.Dongju has other plans.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	Simple As

**Author's Note:**

  * For [praise_gayngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/praise_gayngel/gifts).



> To Robin, the biggest XiDo shipper I've ever met.

Geonhak leaned back in the bathtub and sighed as he sank into the hot, fragrant water. It had been a long concert. Now that his makeup was off, he was ready to relax in the hotel room for the rest of the night, beginning with a soothing bubble bath. The water was just hot enough for tiny tendrils of steam to float up from its surface, making Geonhak’s skin slightly pink. 

The bathroom door crept open and Dongju’s head poked inside. “Hyung?” he said softly. He stared at the rapper.

“Mmm,” Geonhak mumbled. “Should’ve locked it.” The corner of his mouth tugged up into a smirk. “What do you need, Dongju-yah?”

The maknae stepped inside the bathroom and shut the door. He knelt on the floor next to the bath and reached out to pat a mound of bubbles. “I’m bored.”

Geonhak laughed. “Is it _my_ job to entertain you?” he asked, thoroughly amused. Dongju nodded and dipped his hand below the surface of the water. His fingertips brushed Geonhak’s thigh. “Yah!” Geonhak grabbed the offending hand and lifted it out of the water. “This is my bathtime. Go… watch Disney. Or call your brother.”

“Can’t I join you?” Dongju begged. “I’m sweaty and tired too.”

Geonhak thought about the request for a moment. He had planned to give the maknae some loving after his bath that night. It was, after all, the first time they’d been alone in weeks. And that hand brushing against his thigh under the water did more to Geonhak than he liked to admit. He released Dongju’s hand. “Clean your makeup off first,” he instructed, pointing to the vanity in the corner of the bathroom. “There are makeup wipes. After that, you can take your clothes off and get in.” Geonhak let his head rest back against the bathtub again and closed his eyes while Dongju cleaned his face.

Dongju seemed to take an awfully long time, so Geonhak cracked one eyelid. The younger man stood in the middle of the bathroom, his makeup gone, twisting the hem of his shirt between his hands. “Do… you just want me to get naked?” he asked shyly. “You don’t want to watch this time?”

Geonhak smiled, cheeks flushing red, but not from the hot bath. “Let’s see you, Dongju-yah,” he said in his gentlest tone. Dongju slipped his shirt off over his head and let it drop to the floor. He bit his lip as he pulled his pants down. Geonhak sat up higher, eyes scanning the maknae’s thin form. 

He wasn’t quite the delicate wisp he’d been a year ago. Dongju was making an effort to build a little muscle, probably in competition with his older twin. Geonhak beckoned him closer to the bath. He always found it endearing how Dongju would undress in front of no one else but him. Dongju dropped his briefs and took Geonhak’s hand as he stepped carefully into the water.

Geonhak positioned Dongju to sit between his legs, guiding the maknae down into the water. He wrapped his arms around Dongju’s waist and rested his chin on the younger’s shoulder, gazing at his beautiful profile. “Hi, hyung,” Dongju whispered. Geonhak nestled his face into Dongju’s neck and the maknae squirmed. “That tickles.”

“That’s fine,” Geonhak breathed, planting kisses below Dongju’s ear. Dongju hummed softly and scooped up a handful of bubbles. He reached over his shoulder and plopped the foam on top of Geonhak’s head. Geonhak leaned back, pulling the younger against his chest, taking him along. “If you’re in here with me, we’re relaxing.”

“You don’t feel very relaxed to me, hyung,” Dongju teased, squirming again. “I can feel your dick.”

Geonhak walked the fingers of his right hand down Dongju’s stomach and wrapped them around the maknae’s half-hard member. “Me too,” he growled.

Dongju tensed when Geonhak squeezed, coaxing his cock to respond to the touch. Involuntarily, he arched his back. Geonhak licked the salty, sweaty skin at Dongju’s shoulder. Then, just as quickly as the teasing began, it stopped as Geonhak released his grip. He filled his palms with bubbles and started rubbing the soap into Dongju’s skin. He massaged Dongju’s neck and shoulders, washing away the sweat and grime of the night’s performance. Dongju whimpered, wishing his hyung would tease him again.

Geonhak’s enormous hands came to rest on Dongju’s stomach again and he held on tight, nipping at Dongju’s ear. “I missed this,” Dongju admitted, lacing his fingers between Geonhak’s. “I almost thought you forgot about this side of us.”

“Never,” Geonhak said. His cock twitched against Dongju’s lower back. “We just haven’t had this level of privacy in a while, baby.” Geonhak’s hands crept to Dongju’s groin again. Dongju gripped Geonhak’s thighs and gasped as the older pleasured him beneath the bubbles. “Of course, I’m reminded of the last time we tried to have sex in the bath. Water is a poor substitute for lube."

“I’ll get the lube,” Dongju insisted. He wriggled in Geonhak’s grip, trying to escape the water. “I’ll go get it. I need you.” Geonhak squeezed Dongju’s cock and sank his teeth into the maknae’s shoulder. “Please, please, hyung. Let me go.” After another moment of struggle, Geonhak released Dongju, who nearly rocketed out of the bath. “I’ll be right back,” he promised, dashing out the bathroom door naked and dripping wet. Geonhak relaxed again, this time stroking his own cock, as he waited for his lover’s return.

Again, Dongju seemed to take an exceptionally long time. The bubbles were starting to deflate. He finally returned, letting the door swing shut and slam behind him. He carried a half-empty bottle of lube in one hand, holding the other hand behind him. “I prepped,” he explained breathlessly, and Geonhak realized the maknae was fingering himself with the hand he was hiding behind his back. “I hope I can be quick enough to get you in before the water washes it all away.” He stepped into the water again and Geonhak watched Dongju pull four lube-slick fingers out of his hole. He reached up to pinch Dongju’s right ass cheek and smiled at his lover’s eagerness.

Holding his cock steady, Geonhak lifted his hips out of the water, finding his way somewhat blindly into the tight hole between Dongju’s cheeks. He lowered them both back into the warm bath and held the maknae close, fully seated inside his tight ass. Dongju was whimpering, letting his head loll back onto Geonhak’s firm shoulder. He gripped Geonhak’s thighs again, digging his fingertips into the muscular flesh, and pushed himself up in the water before dropping back down, careful to keep the same angle so as not to injure himself or his hyung. He kept riding Geonhak’s rock hard cock, sloshing bathwater over the edge and onto the floor.

Geonhak squeezed his eyes shut, digging his nails into Dongju’s tiny hips. He leaned back against the wall of the bath to buck his hips, thrusting in each time Dongju impaled himself. He felt himself coming undone far sooner than he wanted to, so he wrapped his arms around Dongju’s hips and held him there for a moment, bottomed out and panting. It really had been too long since the last time. 

Dongju whined impatiently and wiggled his hips, forcing Geonhak’s cock to rub repeatedly against his tender prostate. He moaned, “Why did you stop, hyung?”

“I’m too close, baby,” Geonhak gasped in response. “I want to satisfy you too. So you have to let me come down a little here.”

“Just fuck me!” Dongju wailed. Geonhak shushed him, reaching around to stick his fingers in the maknae’s mouth. He resumed his hard thrusts against the firm bud of sensitivity inside Dongju, who bit down on the fingers that filled his mouth and choked out a moan. He tried to speak around his mouthful of Geonhak’s digits, but it was muffled and nonsensical, so the older pulled his hand free to let his lover speak. “I said, I don’t care when you come. I just love being stuffed like this,” he gasped.

“No more dirty words,” Geonhak growled, pushing his fingers back inside Dongju’s mouth. He pounded Dongju’s ass with reckless abandon, chewing and sucking at the pale skin of the maknae’s shoulder, leaving bite marks and bruises in his wake.

The water was quickly cooling and the bubbles were gone, popped or pushed over onto the floor of the bathroom. Geonhak gave one more hard thrust, deeper than all the others, as he started to climax. He forced himself against Dongju’s abused prostate with each stream of cum, then let his fingers fall out of the younger’s mouth and draped his hand over the side of the bathtub. He leaned back, eyelids drooping contentedly as Dongju lay back on his chest. “Don’t pull out,” the maknae instructed. He took hold of Geonhak’s right hand, wrapping the fingers around his shaft. “I still have to finish.”

“Hmm,” Geonhak murmured, gripping his lover’s cock. He focused his attention on the bundle of nerves at the tip, feeling Dongju’s hole clench around his own spent cock.

Dongju craned his neck to look at Geonhak’s face. “Please, kiss me,” he whispered. “I… I love you, Geonhakie.”

Geonhak’s heart fluttered as he captured Dongju’s soft lips, still lovingly stroking the velvety head of the maknae’s cock. “I love you, Dongju-yah,” he said as they broke their kiss. He wasn’t sure if it was his hand or his words that tipped his lover over the edge, but Dongju’s hole squeezed hard as he clouded the bathwater with cum. “You have a love kink now?” Geonhak teased.

“Shut the fuck up,” Dongju growled. He finally lifted his hips off of Geonhak, letting his hyung’s cock flop out of him and slap against that perfectly toned stomach. Geonhak reached up as Dongju stood, swiping his thumb across Dongju’s puckering asshole, feeling the cum that dripped out. “Can we take a shower?”

“I’ll wash your back,” Geonhak said, nodding. 

Dongju stepped out onto the wet floor. What a mess. Geonhak drained the bath and turned on the shower, pulling the curtain shut. Suddenly, his hand emerged, grasping at the air, searching for his lover. Dongju smiled, lacing their fingers together again, and stepped into the shower, ready to be cared for, scrubbed, wrapped up in a snuggly towel, and held through the night.


End file.
